


Not At Christmas

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry's plan to propose at Christmas fell apart, but he received a better gift.





	Not At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 29 of the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge and the prompt 'gift return'.

Draco raised an eyebrow when a potion vial was dropped on his counter. He'd luckily charmed all vials to be shatterproof, but he hoped that the potion inside wasn't one that shouldn't be treated thus. He looked up and blinked. "Potter?"

Potter lifted his chin. "I need to return this."

Draco picked up the vial and read the label. It was one of his recent debuts -- he'd worked on it with George Weasley and they each sold it in their shops, sharing the profit at whichever store it sold at. When ingested, it would show the drinker his or her happiest memories. A small drop of blood in it could show the drinker someone else's happiest memories. If a couple both dropped their blood in it, they would see the memories they had common. It had been quite a hit when they'd debuted it and was one of the hottest items for Christmas.

"The seal is still good so I can take it back," Draco said. "But might I ask why?"

Potter gritted his teeth. "What does it matter?"

"Oh, it matters a great deal to me," said Mrs. Tithsbury, his landlady. She'd given Draco the shop at a low cost, unable to find anyone who wanted to rent a business space that was half basement. They'd become friends over the years and was always in for household potions and a few cosmetic ones now and then. "I was thinking of buying that potion for my youngest granddaughter so she could see her grandfather."

"It doesn't quite work like that," Draco said.

She sniffed. "Well, of course it doesn't. I know she'll also see some of my other memories, but she'll at least see him a few times."

Draco smiled and nodded. She beamed and looked at Potter. 

Potter closed his eyes shut. "My boyfriend cheated on me yesterday. I was going to propose."

Silence fell, thick, in the shop. Potter bit his lip, but a tear fell. Draco sighed and waved his wand. The shop closed up around them and Mrs. Tithsbury nodded to herself. Having been in so often and further having helped Draco through a few things, she was familiar with where the kettle was. She wrapped an arm around Potter's elbow and pulled him along to a back room which was set up with a few chairs and a kettle. Potter was still as a statue as she prepared several cups and put biscuits on all three of the saucers.

"Terrible idea proposing at Christmas," she started. "We get so caught up in the elation and happiness that we can propose or say yes without really thinking about it. Not that it isn't a sweet idea, dear, but really."

Potter wearily sat down in one of the chairs. "We'd only been dating for a year so I suppose you're right."

She patted him on the head as she gave him a cup of tea. Potter stared at it and the biscuits. "A year isn't too soon to know if you'll marry someone, is it?"

"Oh, it wasn't much like my day," she tittered. "We just married, but you young people these days are so much smarter. Taking your time and really getting to know someone. Oh and the sex! What I wouldn't have given to know before I married my David that he had no idea what to do in bed."

Draco suppressed a small smile when Potter looked scandalized. "Quite right, Mrs. Tithsbury. At least he came to me to buy it and had you to help him, yes?"

She beamed and gave him his cup. "Yes. Now, Harry, dear, don't you worry about a thing. At least you found out now that he's a cheating scumbag not worth your affection. You'll find someone -- oh! Draco! Oh, that would be perfect. Harry, Draco is single! You two should... Yes." She finished her cup in a flash and put the biscuits into her bag. "Draco, I'll close up behind myself. I know how to do this. You two get to know one another."

They could only watch her go, muttering to herself. Draco winced and looked at Potter. "She means well."

Potter shrugged. "I don't know what I'm going to do. We were supposed to go to a party tonight. I told everyone I was going to propose."

Draco hummed. "Well. It isn't the best solution, but you're welcome to linger here until you figure it out. No one'll bother you and you can have all the tea and biscuits you want. I can even order dinner for us if you need more time."

Potter sighed. "I... A few hours alone would be nice. Thank you."

Draco nodded and took his tea and biscuits over to the shop counter. He picked up the vial that Potter wanted to return and shook his head. A year wasn't too soon, but it was an awful time to cheat on your partner. He put the vial back with the others and instead took over a vial of Calming Potion.

Potter had put his tea to the side and was leaning forward with his head in his hands. He looked up, eye wet. Draco offered the potion. "It might help."

Potter sighed and took the vial, but didn't drink it. Draco patted him on the shoulder once and then left to open the shop back up.

~~~

They weren't friends, to tell the truth, but they had made peace after the war. They'd both shown up to help rebuild Hogwarts and then Diagon Alley. There were a few tasks that Draco had been given that no one wanted, but needed more than one. Potter, in his usual fashion, had stepped up and partnered with Draco. Through that work, they'd come to a truce. After the rebuilding efforts were done, they hadn't spoken except in passing. Draco hadn't even known that Potter was dating.

It left him out of sorts when he closed up shop for the day and went to the backroom. He'd heard nothing from Potter the whole time and now it appeared like he was sleeping.

"Potter?" Draco called. "It's five."

Potter lifted his head and smiled, but it was weak. "Yeah? I... I don't know if I want to go to the party."

Draco could imagine what would happen. He winced. "I live upstairs. We could get some take away and you could hide out for a little longer."

Potter looked hopeful. "Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble?"

"It beats eating alone again," Draco said with a smirk.

Potter rolled his eyes, but -- "Indian?"

~~~

_Three Months Later_

"Draco!" Harry called, entering the shop. "They were out of something for your usual so they gave me a new plate to try. They said it was spicier, though, so watch out."

Mrs. Tithsbury smiled, please with herself though of course there wasn't anything for her to be pleased about -- yet. After that night a few months ago, he and Harry had developed a friendship built over being the only two single people they knew. Draco remained hopeful of course since this friendship had only deepened his crush, but he still wasn't sure about Harry. If Mrs. Tithsbury was right, though, it could be more. She did have some basis for being smug, of course; Harry was at the shop more often now and often spent the weekends helping Draco in the shop. He didn't need to, but it seemed as though he didn't have anything else to do and wanted to keep busy to keep his mind off being newly single and dealing with the disappointed looks his friends gave him.

"You could share yours," Draco suggested. "And then we both try the new?"

Harry shrugged, unconcerned. "Hi, Mrs. Tithsbury."

She beamed. "Hello, Harry. Wonderful to see you again. You and Draco are seeing a lot of each other, aren't you?"

Harry blushed and looked over at Draco who was now caught off guard. Harry was blushing because she had insinuated they were... What?

"We are," Harry confessed. He winked. "But I like that."

She tittered and quickly left the shop. Draco shook his head. "Let me just close up and we can go eat."

~~~

_Nine Months After That_

"Morning," Harry whispered.

Draco hummed and rolled over. Harry quickly pulled him close and Draco sighed with happiness into their little cocoon. One year after Harry's last relationship fell apart and here they were, five months into theirs. It was Christmas and he'd extracted a promise from Harry that there wouldn't be any rings or proposals this year.

"Happy Christmas," Draco whispered back.

Harry giggled a little. "I keep thinking of something."

Draco hummed.

"You made that potion so couples can share their happiest memories," Harry said. "And I was going to share it with that berk last year. But I rather think I prefer making new memories than thinking back."

Draco worried his lip. "I think if we're together ten years from now, I'd like to look back and remember with you our happy moments. For now, though, yes. I just want to make the memories."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You said no Christmas proposals."

Draco blinked. "I did and I didn't make any."

"'Ten years from now'?" 

Draco blushed. "I--"

"It's a nice thought. Let's aim for that. Maybe I'll propose in the summer."

"And get married at Christmas? I'm sure that Mrs. Tithsbury won't have any objections."

"I'll ask her. She probably knows when the best time to propose is and the best time to get married. After all, she hasn't given us a wrong direction yet."


End file.
